


Обернись, посмотри на меня.

by victor_reno



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: AU story, where bunch of friends are living in their small world and then everything goes wrong.Чонун работает на радио, его друзья это его мир. что-то меняется и мир начинает рушиться. или создаваться заново.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Youngwoon | Kangin, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Обернись, посмотри на меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Сеул. 2008 год.

Дождь шел без остановки уже вторую неделю. Местная администрация предупредила жителей об опасности затопления подвалов, полиция работала во внештатном режиме, тут и там сновали спасатели в своих ярких жилетках, старики обсуждали погоду, охая, что случился очередной великий потоп.  
Потоп потопом, а работать нужно было по расписанию, за опоздание влетит, и начальство не слушает россказни о том, что автобус сломался и водитель полчаса пытался вычерпать воду из кабины.  
Возле неприметного здания, где располагалась радиостанция, как всегда толпится народ - кто-то вышел покурить, кто-то просто развеяться и поболтать, никого не смущает мелкий накрапывающий дождь.  
Сегодня особенно людно: все обсуждают погоду и ждут зарплату.  
\- Ким! - один из мужчин привстал на цыпочки и замахал рукой.  
Чонун поднял воротник, надвинул бейсболку на лоб и побежал по лужам, покинув спасительный козырек остановки.  
Ноги он намочил еще выйдя из дома, и поэтому вода, текущая по асфальту его не пугала. Прибившись к остальным, он вынул из внутреннего кармана пачку, закурил. Здоровались, жали руки, перекидывались новостями.  
\- Не опаздываешь?  
\- Нет. - он кашлянул в кулак, докурил сигарету, прошел к урне. - Извините?  
\- Извините. - парнишка в форме Сеульского университета коротко поклонился и отошел, пропуская его.  
Он совсем промок - под козырьком для него не нашлось места или он стеснялся стоять так близко к старшим.  
\- Кого то ждете? - Чонун снял бейсболку.  
\- Да. - тот лучезарно улыбнулся во весь рот, челка упала на лоб, закрывая глаза. - Вас.  
\- Меня?  
\- Вы же Ким Чонун-щи?  
\- Это я, да. - Чонун открыл дверь, пропуская паренька вперед, кивнул охраннику на пропускной. - Он со мной, привет, Минхён.  
\- Привет, Чонун-а. Стажёр? Возьми ключи, ты сегодня последний, закрываешь.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Идёмте. Нам на второй этаж.  
Знаком показав мальчишке молчать, Чонун быстро скинул куртку, кинул ее на ветхий диван, сунулся в шкаф, достал сменную обувь, чертыхаясь снял промокшие кеды и носки, блаженно выдохнул, переобувшись. Парнишка все это время топтался у входа и во все глаза пялился на оборудование, стеклянный бокс, микрофоны и радиоведущего, радостно воздевшего руки при виде Чонуна.  
\- Ну наконец таки! - громким шепотом рявкнул бородатый мужчина в застиранном свитере. - Ты где шлялся?  
\- Я не опоздал! - таким же шёпотом ответил Чонун, хмыкнул. - Ты б побрился, а, хён, ты скоро в какого-то старца превратишься. Как из кино.  
\- Иди ка ты. Всё, пост сдал, ты остаешься за старшего, чтоб без пьянства без меня.  
\- Хён, ты стебешься? Зарплата же, святое дело!  
\- Поговори ка мне.  
Чонун перетек в кресло ведущего, накинул на шею наушники, ткнул в угол, где стоял стол со всякой всячиной.  
\- Там кипяток, чашки, сделайте себе чаю, где-то и галеты есть, я пока не могу с вами поговорить, через полчаса. И снимите уже куртку, вы же промокли насквозь.  
Парнишка оказался не промах - сделал две чашки горячего чая, одну поставил Чонуну на стол, сам устроился на диване, сняв обувь и грея ноги возле обогревателя.  
Освободился Чонун только через часа полтора, пацан к тому времени задремал, пуская слюни.  
Поставив пару композиций на очередь, Чонун присел возле него на корточки, рассмеялся.  
\- Эй… - потряс его за плечо, тот заморгал просыпаясь и вытирая рот рукавом. - Подъём.  
\- Извините… - пробормотал парень, потирая виски, посмотрел на часы, охнул. - Я же опоздал…  
\- На занятия?  
\- На автобус.  
\- Вам куда?  
\- В Апчужон.  
\- Следующий автобус будет через 50 минут, не переживайте. - Чонун долил кипятка в чайник, проверил микрофон. - О чем хотели поговорить?  
Парень замялся, а потом весь собрался, вытянулся в струнку, все так же сидя на диване.  
\- Я хочу петь.  
\- А я что, на Ли Сумана похож? Мы не занимаемся поиском талантов.  
\- Но у вас же радио, вы песни всякие ставите… Я хочу петь и чтобы вы мои песни крутили. Я хочу быть певцом. - его не остудил отказ, он затараторил. - Меня зовут Чо Кюхён, хённим, мне 19 лет, я очень хорошо пою. Я вашу программу слушаю каждый день, вы рассказываете про иностранных певцов, вы говорили недавно, что не обязательно быть супер-популярным, чтобы пробиться наверх, что..  
\- Погоди, погоди… - Чонун остановил поток информации, льющейся из красиво очерченного рта, перешел на более неформальную речь. - Я говорил про зарубежную индустрию, а у нас в Корее все по-другому… Во-первых, тебе нужно договариваться не со мной, а с продюссерами, во-вторых, песню нужно спеть и записать в специальной студии, в третьих, ее должны прослушать и одобрить для эфира…  
\- Это все слишком долго. - юное дарование замотал головой. - Я могу спеть в прямом эфире, если нужно. Живое выступление. Как на Радио 1, как в Лондоне.  
\- Для такого сопляка ты очень уверен в себе. - усмехнулся Чонун.  
\- Вы просто не слышали, как я пою.  
Это уже чересчур. Чонун рассмеялся, а при виде вытянувшегося лица парнишки, снова прыснул со смеху.  
\- Иди домой. Мне нужно работать и скоро твой автобус подъедет. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на учебе.  
\- Я не хочу учиться, моя мечта стать певцом.  
\- Для этого нужно много учиться и многим пожертвовать. Ты готов пойти на такое? Тогда иди и пройди прослушивание, стань трейни, как делают сотни таких как ты и, если ты выдержишь, дебютируешь в составе какого-нибудь бойз-бэнда. Вот тогда придешь ко мне на радио и я поставлю твою песню.  
\- Ты поставишь ее раньше, хён. - мальчишка покраснел от досады, обулся, подобрал свои вещи и поклонился у двери. - Спасибо, что приняли меня.  
Чонун покачал головой, закурил. Вот же чудной. Спохватившись, сел за пульт, ткнул в очередной трэк и усмехнулся. Ну и работа. Что ни день, то очередной сюрприз.

Его зарплаты еле хватало, чтобы заплатить за квартиру и протянуть на остаток до следующего раза. Благодаря родительской помощи жить можно. Но сегодня получка и какую-то сумму нужно потратить на угощение и выпивку - собирались у Чонсу как всегда, придут все. Поэтому и дорога показалась короче, и пакет с бутылками не таким тяжелым.  
\- Эй, всем привет. - Чонун вошел в открытую дверь и довольно зажмурился - тепло и светло, и пахнет так вкусно.  
\- Чонун-а, привет! - донеслось с кухни. - Надевай тапки и проходи.  
\- Привет. - Ёнун вышел из ванной, обтираясь полотенцем, потянулся к Чонуну, приобнял. - Твою ж мать, ледяной как лягушка, ты что, вплавь добирался?  
\- Почти. - Чонун сглотнул, отводя взгляд и делая вид, что ищет тапки, только бы не смотреть на полотенце, что того и гляди упадет с задницы друга. - Ты рано сегодня, а?  
\- Ну. Груз не пришел, нас и отпустили. Смотрел последний тайм?  
\- Слушал. Ты?  
\- Неа, в автобусе ехал. Идём, расскажешь.  
Чонсу крутится на кухне. На ногах тапочки, лоб перетянут платком как у японского повара, фартук в муке.  
\- Привет, дорогой. - он потянулся за поцелуем, коротко ткнулся губами в щеку Чонуна. - Не ел небось? Подожди, скоро все соберутся.  
\- Мы пришли! - в коридоре грохнула дверь. - Айщ, Донхэ, не лезь под руку!  
Ёнун ухмыльнулся, почесав затылок.   
\- Пойду хоть штаны надену, не буду травмировать нашу принцессу.  
\- Ёнун… - нахмурился Чонсу, тот поднял руки, мол сдаюсь.   
Донхэ, бритый под машинку, влетел в кухню, схватил Чонсу в охапку, пытаясь поцеловать. Тот завизжал своим лисьим смехом, отбиваясь и попадая в медвежьи объятья Юно.   
\- Привет, хён. Мы тут вот принесли.   
У Юно на мотоциклетной куртке капли дождя, а на щеке пластырь, розовый с какими-то цветочками - сразу понятно, кто на скорую руку прилепил. И не отвяжешься, придется носить хотя бы несколько часов для виду, но, кажется, Юно этот кусок розовой липучки ничуть не беспокоит - он деловито выкладывает на стол еду из ресторанчика в белых контейнерах. Чонсу краснеет то ли от удовольствия, что еды хватит на всех с лихвой, то ли от стыда, что у него нет денег накупить этой дребедени, которой так иногда хочется. Банки пива лезут в холодильник, пара бутылок вина присоединяются под столом к тем, что принес Чонун.  
\- Чонсу-яаа! - протяжное и хриплое на всю кухню, сразу становится тесно, шумно и понятно - Хичоль пришел. Ветер и шлем растрепали его волосы, стянутые в пучок на затылке и он похож на пугало. Чонсу смеется ласково, гладит его по лицу, убирая рыжие пряди за уши, целует в обе холодные щеки. Хичоль на мгновение притихает, а после снова вспыхивает, тыча в лицо Юно. - Нет, ты видишь, что он натворил?  
Они спорят и переговариваются, Чонун забирается с ногами на подоконник, приоткрывает окно и закуривает. Ёнун подходи, берет сигарету из его пачки, прикуривает о тлеющий табак, наклоняясь близко и фыркает, когда Хичоль легонько пинает его под зад.  
\- Отвали, Хими-нуна.   
Донхэ сидит на полу у стены, среди всей этой кутерьмы и жмурится, как засыпающий котёнок. Он привык к их шутливой ругани, ему спокойно и тепло. Чонун манит его к себе и гладит по коротким волосам.   
\- Ну как оно?  
\- Нормально, хён. - парень светится изнутри.   
\- Не обижают?  
\- Это же полиция, хён, ты что.  
\- Настоящий мужик вырос… - довольно ухмыляется Ёнун и Хичоль орет ему через кухню, чтобы он больше таких разговоров не слышал, иначе сам покажет, кто тут мужик. Тот беззлобно показывает Хичолю “фак” и треплет Донхэ по плечу. - Зато тебя больше не мутузят, как в школе, м, пацан?  
Донхэ кивает и словно замыкается, что-то вспоминая. Чонун не обращает внимания - такие уходы в другую реальность для мальчишки норма, все к этому уже привыкли. Юно наверное прав - слишком много выпало на долю парня: жизнь впроголодь, улицы, побои одноклассников и смерть отца…  
Есть садятся на полу вокруг низкого столика в комнате. Донхэ на правах младшего разливает выпивку, сам не пьет, несмотря на подначивание Ёнуна, жмется к плечу Хичоля и канючит, когда тот кладет ему в тарелку кусок получше.   
\- Хичори, оставь парня в покое, - ворчит Чонсу. - Ты же не мать ему.   
\- А жаль. - Донхэ смотрит на Хими блестящими глазами. - У меня была бы самая красивая мама на свете.  
Они смеются, шутят, доводя друг друга до красных ушей и колик в животе. Расходиться никто не хочет, Чонсу просит всех остаться, Юно таскает тонкие матрасы, раскладывает их на полу, убрав столик. Они обсуждают с Ёнуном и Донхэ какой-то фильм, Хичоль, Чонун и Чонсу неторопливо складывают еду.  
\- Я встретил такого парня. - Хичоль закуривает и выпускает в потолок ровное белое кольцо. Чонун завидует - сам так и не научился.   
\- Какого такого? - Чонсу поджимает губы и у Чонуна где-то внутри в груди начинает тлеть обида за старшего товарища.   
\- Обалденного. - смеется Хичоль и вздыхает для пущего драматизма. - Высокий, плечи во! Китаец правда, и по-нашему почти не говорит.   
\- Где ты его встретил? Опять шляешься где попало… - Чонсу закрывает холодильник, садится на низкий табурет, пристроившись у бедра Хими.   
Выслушав путанную историю о незнакомце заблудившемся в торговом центре, Чонсу не выдерживает и тычет Хичоля в бок.  
\- Чем тебя Юно не устраивает, а?  
\- Юно мой друг. - Хичоль закатывает глаза. - Хватит бубнить, ты мне не мамка и не старшая сестра.  
\- Я твой хён и я о тебе забочусь, балда.   
\- Тогда позаботься получше и найди Юно настоящую бабу, а не пытайся нас с ним свести. - Хичоль спрыгивает со стола и уходит в комнату. - Так, где я сплю?  
Чонун долго смотрит на Чонсу и выдает:  
\- Хён. Тебе ведь он самому нравится, да?  
Чонсу смотрит на него так пристально, что Чонуну хочется провалиться сквозь подоконник или вывалиться в окно.   
\- Иди ка ты спать, дорогой. - вздыхает Чонсу, стягивая платок со лба. - Мне вставать рано.

Двенадцать лет спустя, Чонун будет вспоминать это время как самое счастливое в своей жизни. Его заботы были малы - как бы заработать побольше и выспаться не на голодный желудок.   
Лёжа в маленькой квартирке на полу между ворочавшимся Донхэ и вытянувшимся в струнку Юно, он думал о прошедшем дне, заулыбался, вспомнив смешного мальчика возле радиостанции, покраснел, услышав смешок Ёнуна из комнаты, которую он делил с Чонсу, приподнялся на всхлип Хичоля, свернувшегося на неудобном диване.   
За окном наступал рассвет.


End file.
